Frontline in the War against the Wizards
by NotABadIdea
Summary: Dumbledore is dead, and so is the hope for peace. When Wizards make it apparent of their existence to muggles, the world plunges itself into another great war.


Preface

Upon the death of one Albus Dumbledore, the final straw was broken in the hold on peace in the world. The Dark Lord's war came quickly when towns in the south of England began to be attacked by armies of Giants and Inferi. Civilians are killed mercilessly, and refugees pursued to great extents. What is happening is the greatest war of extermination since the Nazi war machine tore through Europe in the Second World War. Muggles are now made aware of the existence of Magic, and the users thereof. For the free non magical peoples of the world, it is a large handful of information to swallow. This first finding of it for everyone creates several different factions of people. A small percentage of the publics of mainly Russia, The United States, and Great Britain receive this information with great unrest. These people who detest the very existence of Magic itself, supporting their opinions with strong reference to Religion. A faction is formed in Russia and the UK by these groups called "The Army of God."

However, the main groups of people are either completely neutral, especially in that of Russia, and China. They believe that getting involved with Britain's cry for help as it is attacked from within would anger its own magical population whom supported what the Dark Lord aimed to accomplish. However, the most largely accepted opinion in France, Germany, and the United States was that they were obligated to help. At this point, Muggle and Magical people join together in the defense of England. Wizards work constantly along with Muggle military and war production, enchanting ammunition with powerful magics to make them capable of dealing with their magical enemies. Kevlar vests and protective gear worn by soldiers is done in the same way, with very powerful protective magics to deflect particular spells and such. Wizard military units are formed, squibs conscripted to follow with muggle units to sight Dementors, an often employed weapon in the army of the Dark Lord.

However, the United Nations are not fast enough in an attempt to help Britain as a massive attack is launched upon London. Giants and Inferi march upon the city and capture it with the help of Dementors, and that of Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters. The army of the Dark Lord than quickly penetrates northward nearly into Scotland. They come close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is a key objective for Voldemort. The school is still attended, Parents feeling their children were safer at school. As Voldemort's army moves further northward, surrounding Hogwarts on all sides, yet leaving it untouched for unknown reasons, England's miracle is in the works. A massive scale UN attack is planned for French and German forces to attack from the south, and a US attack from the north, and from Ireland with the Irish Army. Many men stand up from each country, embarking on yet another crusade to protect the rights of their fellow men Magical and non.

_"What difference does it make to the dead, the orphans and the homeless, whether the mad destruction is wrought under the name of totalitarianism or the holy name of liberty or democracy?"_

_Mahatma Gandhi (1869 - 1948)_

_Chapter 1_

The Illinois sun beat down this summer upon the city of Chicago. The city was always cramped, seeming to have a crushing feeling as one would walk the streets. It was unusually quiet, though the streets were as always packed with pedestrians. Routines were being performed around everyone as they were every day, but there was something different. It most definitely had something to do with the news that was nearly popping up around every corner. The people of this city have literally been worn down by the barrage of information that have had to put up with. Many months beforehand, it was made apparent to everyone that magical people exist, among the non-magical people, without them even knowing. Though the people had taken this part alright, what was becoming harder to swallow was the idea that England, where a great portion of this magical population resides, is in grave danger of being destroyed from within. People had flared up at the idea of going in with some array of armed forces, as the United States military still had not covered all of the expenses of the Gulf War. France and Germany had already agreed in a United Nations conference that the best course of action was that which involved implementation of Military.

However, now, the United States has officially agreed to join Germany and France in helping Britain. The media reported the decision non-stop. Widespread reception of the decision caused many different reactions, in some cases even anger. Not much could be done about what was going to happen, the public knew this. However it should never be put passed an angry American to speak their opinion about it. There was even a report of a man sending his children to his other family in Canada, where they could not be taken by a feared (yet unlikely) conscription.

Weeks later, on a more lonely suburban street in Park Ridge, Illinois, a somber figure walked slowly down the sidewalk. It was a boy of about 19, neatly dressed in a dark green uniform, and a large bag slung over his shoulder. His cap shaded his blue eyes well as he emerged onto a main street, and escaped the shade that the trees had given him. He was an average height, very lanky, and a sharp-cut nose. The tag on his chest read "Davis." As he reached the corner, he could see that he was not alone, as two others stood nearby who looked very similar. One was a tall, very fit boy with squinty eyes and large knuckles, his tag read "Booker." The one next to him was a muscular boy of about five foot nine inches. He had a small goatee beard on his chin, and an almost consistently angry-seeming expression. His tag read "Michalak."

They all glanced at each other for a few moments before any of them spoke. Finally, Davis broke the silence with "Pretty short notice, huh?"

"No shit," said Michalak, "I thought leave was supposed to be a hell of a lot longer than this."

Booker laughed and slapped Michalak on the back, "Leave is as long as they want, you should know that by now."

"Laugh it up, fuckhead. Your situation isn't any better right now." Michalak spat.

"No, but I'm not bitching about it, am I?" said Booker with a grin on his face.

"Who gives a shit? Seems pretty likely you'll be given something to bitch about pretty soon," Davis said, looking at Booker, "I mean, why the hell else would we be called back?"

"Seriously, though, this is some bullshit. I don't want to go fight fucking English people with magic sticks. That's kind of fucking stupid." Booker said back, a bit more serious sounding this time.

"Fuck it, it's not like we have a choice. I'd rather fight English people with sticks than...someone else with an AK-47. That's a lot scarier than a magic fucking stick." Michalak chimed in.

"Yeah, guess you're right" said Booker.

They sat in silence for a few moments, than Davis saw the bus coming down the street. He nodded toward it, and the other two turned to face it. As it pulled up, they filed in one by one, but as Davis stepped one foot inside, he turned and glanced back at his home, giving it one last goodbye. He stepped inside, the door closed, and very soon they were gone.


End file.
